Undercover Nuptials
by Hotly81173
Summary: A/N: Okay this is a story done for AllieDJ from a prompt she gave me. Prompt was: Hotch and Emily go undercover on a case in Las Vegas and end up married.


**A/N: Okay this is a story done for AllieDJ from a prompt she gave me. Prompt was: Hotch and Emily go undercover on a case in Las Vegas and end up married.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Undercover Nuptials **

Hotch and Emily had been in Las Vegas for less than twenty-four hours; working undercover as tourists recently engaged. They were trying to catch an UNSUB who attacked and murdered couples as they left the Chapel in the Clouds wedding chapel on Las Vegas Blvd. So far three couples had been killed on what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. All the couples had been in town for three days when they were murdered on their third night, within an hour of their weddings. The couples had disappeared from outside the chapel until each of their bodies had turned up in dumpsters around the city. Three couples, three different dumpsters, with no clues left behind.

The rest of the team were closing up another case in Arizona and were going to meet them in two days. Hotch and Emily's job was to act like a couple in love, seek out the little chapel and get a lay of the land, discretely of course. Rossi was to send in an undercover agent to take the place of the minister to perform their ceremony the third night, taking care of having someone on the inside in the process. Hotch and Emily would be totally exposed to the UNSUB. With no weapons, no com-links or ear-wigs, they would be out of the loop as to what was going on around them.

They had booked a room at The Venetian Resort Hotel and Casino, the same hotel that all three other couples had stayed at. The teamed deduced that the hotel was the link between the couples and the chapel. Now, here they were on their own, with no back up yet, strolling down the strip hand in hand.

Hotch felt uncomfortable being here like this with her. He had always found her very attractive but he had always known where to draw the line when it came to how he interacted with her. He never allowed himself to touch her, he knew it would be too much for him to handle. He knew that with just one touch, he would want more, and that would be wrong. But being here in this situation with no one else on the team around, he was afraid he wouldn't have the will power to deny himself the luxury of getting to know her on a more intimate level.

Emily could feel the palm of Hotch's hand sweating as he held her hand in his. Or was it hers? Right now she wasn't sure; she just knew that her heartbeat had started beating faster when Hotch had taken hold of her hand. She had felt the sparks ignite between them from the simple gesture. Did he feel it too? She had longed for the day that she would feel his hands on her but in her dreams, his hands had been on other parts of her body, parts of her body that were now aching to feel his touch. But she knew he was just here to do a job and that really was all it was to him, a job. All the little touches and whatever else he decided to do to her was all a part of the job. He would never cross the line with her or anyone else. He was a stickler for the rules.

They continued walking in silence for a little while longer before Hotch stopped and tugged on her, pulling her back into his embrace. He smiled down at her; he was such a good actor that it almost felt real to Emily. He leaned down slightly, making it look like they were having an intimate conversation.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I know you would have rather it have been anyone else you had to do this with, but we fit the UNSUB'S type."

"Hotch, that's not it at all…" she began.

"We have to make this look as real as possible, I don't know if we are being watched right now," he said, cutting her off as he lowered his head. His lips meet hers with jolt of electricity sparking between them.

His arms tightened around her waist and she gasped into his plundering mouth. He felt her melt against his hard frame as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He thanked the Gods right then and there for letting this assignment fall into his lap. He would never get another opportunity to be able touch her again and he wanted to sear the feeling of her lips into his memory. Her lips were soft under his and he bit back the groan that was swelling in his chest. Pure pleasure ate at his brain as he tried to concentrate on the job and not the woman in his arms. But the tiny gasps and mewling sounds she was making was literally tearing him apart at the seams.

Emily couldn't hold back the sounds roiling up in her even though she knew it was all just an act. She would trade everything she had if it meant that he would never stop kissing her. His lips were devouring her and she had to wonder if all of it was an act or not. He couldn't possibly be kissing her with as much passion as he was if he felt nothing for her. Could he? She didn't care, as long as he didn't stop. She moaned in disappointment when he pulled back, letting go of her lips. She looked up at him confused as he smiled down at her again.

"Sorry, I let myself get carried away," he mumbled before taking her hand and turning to continue walking up the strip toward their hotel.

Emily didn't know what to say. Did she say it was okay? That she had gotten lost in the kiss too? That she knew it was just the job? She didn't know what to say so she said nothing.

Her hand tingled in his as they walked along the busy street. They made it back to the hotel and rode the elevator up to their suite on the thirtieth floor. When they had checked in earlier Hotch had taken their luggage to the suite while Emily waited in the bar for him, so she had yet to see the room. As soon as Hotch opened the door and Emily walked in, she stopped and gasped as she took in everything. Hotch had not expected her to stop and ran into her back, reaching out he grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Sorry," he said and released her quickly. Stepping back away from her, he stepped around her and made his way to the bar in the corner of the living room area of the suite.

Emily was still looking out at the view of the city from the huge window. She hadn't moved from her the spot where she had stopped abruptly. She was in awe; yes, she had seen the most beautiful views in her travels as a child, but they never ceased to amaze her.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked her as he pulled out a shot glass from the cabinet above the bar.

"Sure, whatever you are having is fine. I'm not picky," she said and then walked over to where he was standing, taking the shot glass of scotch from him.

Hotch watched her down the drink in one swallow, watching her throat as she swallowed, he had to bite back the moan that rose quickly in his throat. He would bet it all on Emily Prentiss knowing how to use that mouth and throat. He averted his gaze from her neck and moved toward the window. He couldn't think about her like this if he wanted to keep his sanity.

"We need to go over plans for tomorrow. Since the team won't be here yet we'll have to decide what we want to do to draw out the UNSUB. Do you have any suggestions?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Well, from the case file both couples did almost the same activities and I think we should stick with that. The UNSUB obviously watched them for a few days before he struck. I think we should have breakfast and then hit the casinos that they did. After that we can have dinner here in the room," she said as she took a seat on the curvy couch.

"Okay, that sounds fine with me. We are going to have to be more physical outside of this room. The footage of the couples here in the hotel that the locals sent us, show them being very touchy. I'm sorry that you have to do this, Emily; I know this make you very uncomfortable… I'm going to take a shower," a cold one he thought, "then I think we should get to bed. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow," he turned away, going to the bedroom he found his suitcase and unpacked before getting his sleepwear and going to the bathroom.

Emily sat there, in her spot on the couch, wondering what the hell was going on with her and him for that matter. She had to calm her nerves before getting into bed beside that man. A cold shower might do her some good. She knew Hotch was acting weird, was it because of their case or was it because of her? She so badly wanted it to be because of her. She wanted to have some kind of effect on him, the same way he had an effect on her. But then again she knew he could never want her like that. He was always the professional; the hard ass, by the book, never to cross the line SSAIC Aaron Hotchner. It was one of the things she loved about him, but it still didn't make her want him any less.

Emily sat there until she heard the shower shut off and her mind began to wander to what he looked like standing in the bathroom, water running down his hard frame as he dried himself. She groaned softly to herself at the image of him that had formed behind her closed eyelids. She imagined running her hands along the length of him before taking him in her hand to stroke him gently. God, what she wouldn't do for one night with that man. She snapped out of her thoughts when he came back into the living room.

"The bathroom's free if you want to shower or take a nice hot bath," he said as he smiled at her, he voice was like velvet as it washed over her.

Emily blushed as she saw the glint in his eyes; it was like he could read her thoughts. She abruptly stood averting her eyes; there was no way she could look at him right now. Her face was ablaze as the heat rose to cover her cheeks.

"Okay, thanks," she muttered as she made her way toward the bedroom they would be sharing for the next two or three nights.

When she came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later after a long hot bath, she noticed Hotch was already in bed. As she crawled in between the covers she could tell he was already asleep by the evenness of his breathing. She settled against the pillow with her back to him and she smiled. She may not be in his arms but at least she was sharing a bed with him; as innocent as it was. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her tired body, oblivious to the set of eyes on her back.

Hotch watched her as she drifted off to sleep beside him in the king size bed. He knew she clung to the edge of the bed so she wouldn't touch his body in her sleep. He smiled at the knowledge that she was affected by him. He finally fell to sleep after he watched her sleep for the longest time. He loved the way she would sigh in her sleep, a light mewling sound; it was soft almost like a purr.

Hotch woke early the next morning to a pressure on his chest. He felt Emily pressed against his side, her head resting on his chest with her arm wrapped around his waist. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. He felt his cock harden at the feel of her body pressed against him. He needed to get up and away from her before he did something both of them would regret. He tried to move her arm and slide out from under her head but as soon as he moved her arm she woke up and jumped back when she realized where she was laying.

"Oh God, Hotch. I'm so sorry… I didn't know… I," she stammered as she scooted across the bed away from him. She misjudged how far she had moved and the next thing she knew she was flat on her back sprawled out on the floor.

Hotch peered over the side of the smiling at her before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah, I'm fine. Nothing hurt but my pride," she muttered as she untangled the sheet from her legs and got up off the floor.

Hotch couldn't help but tease her, "I take it you like to cuddle?"

Emily looked at him, shocked that he was joking with her about it. He was not one to joke, especially with her, Dave yes, her never. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should have warned you or at least slept on the couch," she said quietly and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"It wasn't a problem. It's not every day I get to wake up and find a beautiful woman asleep in my arms," he said as he moved to get off the bed. "I guess we need to get ready and get this day started."

Emily's head jerked up at his words. Beautiful. He thinks I'm beautiful? "Um… yeah, right," she said as she hurried to the closet to get her outfit out for the day.

When she turned around Hotch was in the process of pulling his shirt off over his head and she gasped softly as she caught sight of the well-defined muscles of his abs. She sucked in her breath and stared for a second until he finished removing it and looked over at her. She quickly turned and made her way to the bathroom to change. Hotch smiled as he watched her leave quickly, if he didn't know better he would have sworn he saw lust flash across her eyes before she turned and ran away.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in the Café Santa Lucia enjoying a cup of coffee and a very tasty pastry, which was so large they decided to share. They were on the casino level and could hear the machines as they ate and talked. Trying to act like love birds, came easy to the two of them as they sat close together in the booth. Hotch had his arm round Emily's shoulders while he fed her a bite of the sweet and tangy apple turnover pastry.

She took the bite which he held in between his thumb and forefinger and just as he was pulling his hand away, Emily grabbed his wrist and brought his finger back to her mouth. She pulled his thumb in between her lips and sucked off the filling that had leaked out. She sucked and swirled her tongue around the tip, the whole time her gaze never left his. And then she followed by doing the same thing to his forefinger, causing Hotch's his eye to close slightly, and she heard the soft moan that left his throat as her tongue continued to swirl around the roughened tip.

Hotch opened his eyes and looked at her before he wrapped the same hand she was holding around the back of her neck, pulling her closer he lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was slow and deliberate, his tongue traced along her bottom lip before he nipped at it causing her to gasp. Her mouth opened slightly and he took advantage and pushed his tongue pass her plump lips. Emily's arms came up to wrap around his neck, holding him close, not wanting him to stop. She sighed when she felt his other arm snake around her waist to pull her closer to him. The kiss seemed to go on forever; her hands were tangled in his hair while his hand on her back traced small patterns on her exposed skin at the top of the sun dress she wore.

Hotch slowly pulled back away from the sweetest lips he had ever tasted and looked down at her upturned face. Her eyes were glazed over and he could see her pulse in her neck throbbing hard as her heart raced. He smiled knowingly at her.

"Come on we need to get out of here so we can be seen by the UNSUB," he whispered to her, afraid that if he spoke any louder that she would hear the longing in his voice.

The rest of the day was spent at different casinos and shops along the strip. Right before dusk Hotch dragged her toward the gondola ride at their hotel. He had gotten the tickets that morning on the way to the café without her knowing. Hotch handed the tickets over to the woman at the docking area for the ride. He stepped into the gondola and then helped her in before sitting down and pulling her flush against his side. His arm was around her waist as the gondolier pushed away from the dock. The gondolier began to sing a romantic song as they made their way through the canal. The lights reflecting off the water in the darkening night were beautiful. They floated under balconies, beneath bridges and beside the little cafés along the canal. It was rather romantic and Emily couldn't get over the fact that this had not been on their scheduled things to do.

Emily stopped breathing as she felt Hotch's hand that was wrapped around her, spread out over her stomach. His thumb brushed against the underside of her breast, back and forth in a soft, soothing pattern.

"Breath Emily," he said before his lips claimed a spot on her neck as their own.

Emily let her breath out and angled her head to give him better access. She bit her lip when she felt his tongue lick a small trail up to her ear. Her hand came up automatically to wrap around behind her to the back of his head, holding him to her hot flesh.

"You taste like peaches and cream," he whispered into her ear. "Do you taste like that everywhere?" his voice was husky as he continued his onslaught on her neck and ear.

His name left her lips without her even realizing she had uttered a word, "Aaron…" was all of a whisper as her head fell backwards, landing on his shoulder.

His arm tightened around her as the other hand came up to cup her jaw, turning her into his kiss. It was a slow, tortuous kiss that made Emily melt into him. She clung to the back of his head, her fingers gripping the short length hard, tugging at it gently. She could feel his groan rumble in his chest as he kissed her harder.

Their undercover act was lost into the night as he delved into the sweet depths of her mouth. They had forgotten everything except each other at that moment. They were totally lost in each other as the gondola swayed back and forth in the water and wind stirred around them, blowing the last shreds of apprehension that Emily had away with it.

Hotch couldn't get enough of her taste. It intoxicated him, drowning him in the sweet nectar that only she could give him. He pulled back as he felt the gondola slow to a stop back at the dock. Standing, he got out and then reached to help her out. He pulled her close as they made their way back inside of the hotel and up to their room. Once inside Hotch wasted no time before he pulled her back into his embrace. His lips found hers again and he groaned as her lips opened under the pressure. He delved inside her sweetness once again as he lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed before covering her body with his.

Emily looked up into his eyes, her uncertainty showing in her eyes. She could see the longing in his and knew that this was what she wanted. She may be scared of what was happening between them but that didn't mean she hadn't dreamt of it happening. She reached up and grasped his face gently, pulling him down to meet her lips. She nipped at his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth she gently tugged and pulled at it.

He moaned and deepened the kiss. Showing her all he felt for her with it. The passion and lust and all the love he had for her. It was a love that he had carried around for years; only to deny himself the pleasure of being with her. Well he was not denying himself anymore. No, tonight he was giving into the need to be with her. But that need was about more than sex, for him it was about a deeper love than he had ever felt before.

Emily pulled the hem of his oxford shirt out of the waistband of his designer jeans; pushing it up over those delectable abs she had seen that morning. Her hand brushed over his taut stomach before she finished peeling his shirt off, not bothering to unbutton it. He sat up so she could get his shirt off, but his hands didn't remain idle. He worked his hand beneath the pale blue sundress she was wearing; the dress that had been driving him crazy all day. His hand ghosted over her thigh and up higher over her lace panties to her stomach. He felt the quick intake of breath she made as his hand touched the bare skin of her stomach.

Hotch pulled her up so he could remove her dress from her slender frame. Once it was removed his gaze ran over her body, taking in all of the bare flesh before him. He smiled down at her before his fingers came to rest on the waistband band of those light pink lacy, sexy as hell panties that barely covered her. His gaze met hers again and he stopped before he slid them down, asking her permission before he went further. She nodded slightly and reached for his belt buckle, she unbuckled it and unbuttoned is jeans before sliding down the zipper. He hissed as her knuckles brushed against his erection as she pulled down his zipper.

The rest of their clothing seemed too evaporate because the next thing she realized was that she was flat on her back. Hotch's mouth was doing things to her nipple that she didn't even know could be done with a mouth. Her back arched into him and her hands were in his hair.

"Oh God, Aaron… please," she moaned, pulling him up to her mouth again. "Don't make me wait… please… not right now… I'm ready, so ready…please," she begged against his lips.

Hotch pulled back and looked at her, "Are you sure, Emily," he said, his voice husky with desire.

Emily wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her wet heat, "Please Aaron… now."

Hotch needed no further urging and he sank into her heat, slowly pushing into her. He took it slow, like he had all the time in the world.

They both moaned as he sank deeper, "God Emily, you're so tight… so hot," he groaned against her neck.

Emily grabbed his ass and pulled him all the way into her. She threw her head back as he began to move; over and over again he thrust into her. Slow, hard and oh so deep thrusts.

"Oh Aaron…," she cried out. Her body was humming as the electricity moved through her. She dragged her short nails down the length of his back as she climbed higher up that steep cliff.

His thrusts sped up as they climbed closer to that sweet release. Pounding into her relentlessly he pushed her closer only to pull back not letting her fall yet. It was complete and absolutely a wonderful torture. He finally gave in to the need to watch and feel her cum around him; giving her one last hard thrust he sent her flying. Her walls clenched tightly around him, pulling him over the edge with her. Her tight walls milking him for every drop he had in him.

He laid there on top of her as they caught their breaths; placing gentle kisses along her throat and jaw until he reached her lips. He kissed her slow and tender, reveling in the aftershocks of the best orgasm he had ever had. He finally collapsed on the bed beside her, pulling her to him. He kissed her temple and pulled the covers over them.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked quietly as she lifted her head to look at him.

"For not telling me to stop, for being wonderful, for being everything I have ever wanted… just to name a few."

"My pleasure… and believe me… it was definitely my pleasure. I might just have to wake you to show just how appreciative I am," she smiled.

"Why wait until later?" he asked as he pulled her over him to straddle him, sinking into her with one push of his hips.

They order room service and had a picnic in the middle of the bed and then made love again. They spent the rest of the night making love and sleeping.

Hotch woke Emily the next morning by kissing a trail of light kisses up her spine, over her shoulder and up the side of her neck to her ear. He nipped her earlobe gently, "Wake up, sweetheart," he whispered.

Emily stirred next to him and rolled to face him, "Morning," she said as snuggled close to his warm body.

"Good morning," he said as he dropped a kiss to her luscious lips. "We need to get up sweetheart, the team will be here soon," he murmured against her lips.

"I just want to stay here… never leave," she said, her head in a haze as his mouth trailed along her collarbone.

He moved over her naked body, sliding into her wet heat one more time. Her back arched against him as he moved in and out of her. He made love to her hard and fast, caught up in his love for her. They peaked together, gasping each other's names as they fell over the edge. They lay there together for a few more minute before getting up and showering.

They had just finished getting ready when Hotch's phone rang once, signaling the team had arrived and were getting set up for the fake wedding to take place that night.

Hotch and Emily spent the day around the pool and steam room before getting dressed for dinner and the wedding that evening. Hotch wore a dark black, simple suit while Emily dressed in a white strapless, form hugging, mid-thigh length dress and a pair of black high-heeled sandals with straps that wrapped around her calf. They made her look even sexier to Hotch as she walked out of the bathroom. His eyes slowly moved over her, taking her in, and he smiled.

"Wow… you look beautiful," he said as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I know we have a lot to talk about, Emily, but I just want you to know that I want this with you. I want to go to sleep beside you every night and wake up beside me every morning. I know this all happened a little quickly but it is something I have wanted for a long time. I was just too afraid to take that leap, to take that chance with you knowing everything we could lose. I don't care about that anymore, I want a chance to be happy, and you make me happy, Emily. Happier than I have ever been before," he kissed her soundly, not giving her a chance to reply. He pulled back and she could see the worry on his face.

She reached up and cupped his face, "I want that too," she said.

"We'll talk about everything when this is over, okay?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she answered.

They made their way to the chapel and knew the team was somewhere watching even though they couldn't see them. The ceremony was simple but lovely all the same. They signed the fake marriage certificate with their real names. No one here knew who they were anyway, so they didn't have to use cover names. As the exited the chapel and started walking down the sidewalk, they both could feel the eyes on them. They were being followed. They went up the block and just as the UNSUB made his move, their team moved in, apprehending him without anyone getting hurt. Patrick Albright, a concierge from their hotel, now sat in the back of a patrol car waiting to be taken to the precinct.

Dave made his way over to where Hotch and Emily were waiting and smiled at the two.

"So, how's it been going the past couple of days? You two been staying busy?" he asked smugly.

"Shut up, Dave. We were working, that's all," Hotch said as he glared at the older man.

Just then Agent Dale Edwards came running up to them, "Sorry I got here late Rossi, but I see you got the take down anyway. So you didn't need me to perform the fake wedding after all?" the man said.

"What do you mean 'Perform the wedding'?" Emily asked, her voice going up an octave.

"I got hung up at the the local field office, so I didn't get here in time. I just assume you didn't need to perform the ceremony." said Edwards, and then he turned to go to the other members of his team.

Hotch and Emily looked at each other and then at Dave, "You mean we got married for real? That was the real minister in there? Dave, you should have stopped this if you knew Agent Edwards wasn't here," hissed Hotch.

"Well for one, I didn't know he hadn't made it and secondly, even if I would have known I wouldn't have stopped it. We all know how you feel about each other and if it takes me being underhanded, then so be it. You two belong together, face it and then deal with it. You don't have to tell anyone else on the team yet if you don't want too. I can keep a secret sometimes," he chuckled as he turned and walked over to where Morgan, Reid and JJ were.

Emily and Hotch looked at each other and smiled. "So, are you okay with this? I mean, we can get annulled when we get home," Emily said, a little apprehensive about what his answer will be.

"Yes, I'm okay with it if you are. I told you I wanted a future with you, something permanent with you. You can't get more permanent than this," Hotch said, trying to hold back the urge to kiss his wife.

"Okay then… well… I guess we're married," Emily whispered to him with a smile.

The others looked on as they grinned at each other, "What's up with those two?" Morgan asked Dave.

"Oh they just got married. I think they are still in shock," his smile was wide.

"Married? Wow… oh my God Pen is going to freak when she hears." JJ said excitedly as the four of them made their way back over to the couple.

JJ threw her arms around her friend's neck, "Congratulations," she said as she squeezed her tightly.

"Dave, I thought you said you could keep a secret?" Emily said loudly.

"I said I could, not that I would, kiddo," Dave laughed.

**A/N: Oh God this has taken me so long to finish. Sorry AllieDJ for the long wait but I hope it was worth it. **


End file.
